In the packaging and transport of delicate items such as electronic equipment, various techniques are used to isolate the item from damage. Such damage often occurs during shipping and is beyond control of the manufacturer. Damage occurs due to shock, vibration, crushing of a shipping container, and/or intrusion through an exterior of the shipping container. The prior art has utilized such devices such as foamed elastomers/plastics and laminated paper/wood products to support the corners of the products. The synthetic products are difficult to recycle and generate static charges which can damage sensitive electronic items. The laminated products are heavy for their size and difficult to configure to adequately isolate the product from both shock and vibration.